Captain America (Ziemia-199999)
|Obraz=Captain America Film.jpg |Prawdziwe imię i nazwisko=Steven Grant Rogers |Inne pseudonimy= Cap, The Star Spangled Man with a Plan, The Captain, The Super Soldier, The Soldier, The Living Legend, The Man Out of Time, The Sentinel of Liberty |Uniwersum=Ziemia-199999 |Tożsamość=Powszechnie znana |Wzrost=185 cm |Waga=109 kg |Kolor włosów=ZłotyKategoria:Złotowłose postacie |Kolor oczu=NiebieskiKategoria:Niebieskookie postacie |Zajęcie/zawód=Poszukiwacz przygód, żołnierz,agent T.A.R.C.Z.Y., były chłopiec na posyłki |Klasa postaci=NadczłowiekKategoria:Nadludzie (Ziemia-199999) |Status prawny=Nienotowany |Stan cywilny=Kawaler Kategoria:Kawalerzy (Ziemia-13122) |Narodowość=AmerykaninKategoria:Amerykanie (Ziemia-199999) |Miejsce narodzin=Brooklyn, Nowy Jork, Nowy Jork |Znani krewni= Joseph Rogers (ojciec, nie żyje); Sarah Rogers (matka, nie żyje) |Powiązania z grupami= Avengers (lider), dawniej T.A.R.C.Z.A., SSR (strategiczne rezerwy naukowe), Armia U.S.A. i wojska sprzymierzone, Howling Commandos (lider), S.T.R.A.J.K. |Aktualny status = Lider Avengers |Baza operacyjna= Obiekt New Avengers, dawniej: Triskelion, Brooklyn, Nowy Jork, Nowy Jork |Pierwsze pojawienie się=Kapitan Ameryka: Pierwsze starcie |Ostatnie pojawienie się= |Zdolności= Po otrzymaniu serum Superżołnierza, Steven jest wyższy, silniejszy i odporny na niektóre uderzenia. Dzięki serum przeżył także hibernację, gdy jego samolot zatonął w oceanie. Posiada również niezniszczalną tarczę, która została stworzona ze stopu wibranium, adamantium i stali. |Uwagi= |Biografia= Młode życie Rogers urodził się 4 lipca 1918 roku. Jego matka, Sarah zmarła na zapalenie płuc, a Steve trafił do domu dziecka, gdzie był regularnie bity. Ale właśnie tam poznał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Buckiego. Superżołnierz W czasie Drugiej Wojny Światowej Steve wielokrotnie próbował zaciągnąć się do Armii Stanów Zjednoczonych. W dniu 14 czerwca 1943 roku Rogers został odrzucony po raz piąty z powodu jego licznych problemów zdrowotnych i fizycznych. Podczas gdy oglądał wystawę przyszłych technologii z jego przyjacielem Jamesem "Buckym" Barnesem, Rogers ponownie próbował zaciągnąć się do wojska. Usłyszawszy rozmowę Rogersa z Barnesem o chęci pomocy w wojnie, Dr. Abraham Erskine pozwolił Rogersowi zapisać się do wojska. Rogers został zwerbowany do projektu: "Odrodzenie", aby otrzymać serum "super-żołnierza". Eksperyment prowadził Erskine, pułkownik Chester Phillips i agentka Peggy Carter. Pułkownik Phillips był przekonany, że Rogers nie był odpowiednią osobą do procedury, ale ustąpił po tym, gdy zobaczył, że Rogers chce poświęcić życie dla wojny. W noc przed zabiegiem, Erskine powiedział Rogersowi, że jego pierwszym przedmiotem badań był nazistowski oficer Johann Schmidt, który przeszedł niedoskonałą wersją eksperymentu, stając się nadczłowiekiem, ale za to cierpi na skutki uboczne. Schmidt odkrywszy lokalizację Erskina, wysłał zabójcę, aby go zabić. W Ameryce, Erskine podał Rogersowi serum super-żołnierza poprzez Vita-Rais. Rogers wyszedł z eksperymentu wyższy i umięśniony. Niestety po eksperymencie, jeden z uczestników laboratorium wyjął pistolet i zamordowany Erskina, pokazując się jako zabójca Schmidta, Heinz Kruger. Rogers dorwał uciekającego Krugera, ale morderca popełnił samobójstwo zanim mógł być w pełni przesłuchiwany. Kapitan Ameryka Wraz ze śmiercią Erskina, formuła super-żołnierza zginęła. Po sugestię senatora Brandta, Rogers zdecydował się zabawiać naród w barwnym stroju jako "Captain America", aby promować wojsko, a nie ograniczać się do laboratorium, podczas gdy naukowcy próbowali odkryć formułę Erskine. Po występach w Stanach Zjednoczonych, w listopadzie 1943 roku, Rogers pojawił się we Włoszech przed aktywnym wojskiem, którzy otrzymali swoje osiągnięcia z niewielkim entuzjazmem. Tam Rogers dowiedział się, że Barnes zginął w walce z siłami Schmidta o tajne urządzenie. Nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Barnes nie żyje, Rogers zażądał próbę ratunku razem z Peggy i Howardem Starkiem, przelatując nad liniami wroga. }} Kategoria:Złotowłose postacie Kategoria:Niebieskookie postacie Kategoria:Nadludzie (Ziemia-199999) Kategoria:Kawalerzy (Ziemia-13122) Kategoria:Amerykanie (Ziemia-199999) Kategoria:Postacie